Mummy Jessica
hi tia jessica this is Sophia, can you send a picture of you right now, plaseee. i want to see how you look Sophia wanted to have a picture there but I could not cut it, behave yourself with your daddies much they love you I send many kisses and hugs with much love your aunt who loves you infinity and beyond there I send you another photo with your I miss you so much sponsor who also loves you and misses you very much Sophia Hi there I send a picture with your godfather I hope you are well miss you so much here you know your daddies do not love you very much disown them send you a million kisses and hugs with great love I love you tia Jessica y Tio cesar, my second parents. hello tia jessica i am your god daughter sophia Hello beloved Sophia disculpnos for not having written before because we were working and also buying gifts Granny Nila will tell you that we bought a blouse and liked a lot is green as it now likes the color, we sing his birthday with a small pancake why not think that we forgot to answer your messages will always find within our hearts because we love very much like your sister Stephanie and thank you or want us to be your second parents because childlessness we are proud to have such a beautiful and obedient daughter, because we know that you do disown your daddies because they love you with all his strength we are happy also that you're a good girl fills us with pride, well we said goodbye with very many kisses and hugs we miss you and we love you a lot your godparents Cesar and Jessica I LOVE YOUUUUUU i love you mummy jessica I love you dear Sophia!! i miis you a lot, i hope to see you again, one day i will live in lima.you are the best mummy in the world hello mummy, are you a extrict person? and daddy tio cesar? Hello Sophia You know you want much but we know that you behave so we know that we will not be strict with you unless you deserve it but that will not happen right Sophia? we send many kisses greetings to stephanie mandale know too many kisses and behave well with your daddies who love you a lot Hi Sophia, I hope you are well on what we were talking about. First you have to finish your studies to come and stay in Lima. You know that your parents have to save money because the passage to Lima costs a lot and we can not travel to England because we can not Stop working also come on vacation so you know first finish your studies be good girl with your parents with your sister who love you that does not mean that we do not love you but first your obligations as a student and we want to see your graduation diploma We would feel very proud and as you are a lady and not a girl much less a baby you think like a lady and you will understand everything we say take care of many kisses and hugs with love uncles Jessica and Cesar Hi Sophia, I hope you are well on what we were talking about. First you have to finish your studies to come and stay in Lima. You know that your parents have to save money because the passage to Lima costs a lot and we can not travel to England because we can not Stop working also come on vacation so you know first finish your studies be good girl with your parents with your sister who love you that does not mean that we do not love you but first your obligations as a student and we want to see your graduation diploma We would feel very proud and as you are a lady and not a girl much less a baby you think like a lady and you will understand everything we say take care of many kisses and hugs with love uncles Jessica and Cesar So be happy have fun with your friends from school because when you finish studying and you will not see them so often princess kisses you fat Sorry Mother This is me on the Sims and be Happy Mother and Sophia Love you Mother i go to See you on Lima Peru and i go to School on Lima and this is Sophia Becerra my Becerra Family is Happy to See me in Lima Peru and Sophia is Happy to See you Mother mother can you send me a photo of tio cesar and you a selfie of your body and a video of tio cesar talking with you too. tia jessica, when are you going to send me a video and pictures of you? hi tia jessica. Hola Sophia como estás? Tia Jessica, thank you for the picture, you look nice i want more pictures and videos ok Ok my beautiful Sophia y love so much kisses mamita Mi mamita linda te amo loveyou too Como. Estas I am eating panckes Yumi yumi Hola Tia Jessica Gracia mamita estas muy bonita yo is beautiful Thanks forma you pictur I love you so much Very very much Sens me your picture ok send Okey mamita you sendero other pictures Okey mamita you send other pictures Que rico Sophia